A Descarada
by Beka Assis
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse de escolher entre o amor e o dinheiro? - U.A. Lemons. Linguagem pesada - Cada um sabe o que lê
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu não havia nascido para uma vida comum.

Desde pequena, sabia que eu merecia muito, muito mais do que aquela família em que nasci poderia me oferecer.

Eu merecia o luxo e o glamour, e sabia o que era necessário para conseguir

Eu apenas precisava de um marido rico, muito rico de preferência. Alguém para me amar e me idolatrar. Alguém para realizar todas as minhas vontades

Eu sabia que um dia, o homem ideal iria aparecer. Lindo, sexy, rico, que amaria e que eu amaria de volta. Alguém tão decidido e com um futuro tão promissor como o meu, mesmo que isso pareça um sonho mediante minha história.

Mas, eu teria tudo. Teria o mundo

Custe o que custar

N/A: Oi Gente

"A Descarada" está chegando

Preparem-se para Jully Spencer, porque, ela vai estar dividida entre o amor e o dinheiro.

O que será que ela escolhe?

Estreia em 01/08

Aguardo vocês

Bjus

Beka

Reyli Barba - A Descarada

.com/watch?v=9W1OYL1W7ug

É uma descarada por ser a mais bela

Não tem quase nada mas gosta da vida cara

E eu gosto dela e sei o quanto me ama

Sei que sonha comigo, mas amanhece em outra cama

O dinheiro roubou seu coração

As mentiras desalmaram sua alma

E a sua dor me dói mais que a sua traição

Eu nasci para querê-la ainda que se vá

Mulher de ninguém, mulher de todos, mulher que mata

Mulher que dói, mulher que entrega e te arrebata

Mulher tão cara, mulher ingrata

Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Em minha carteira guardo sua foto apagada

É minha maior fortuna e minha desgraça: a descarada

Eu seguirei meu rumo, o mundo não se acaba

Esta vida é muita curta, te cobra e te paga

E é que o dinheiro roubou seu coração

As mentiras desalmaram sua alma

E sua dor me dói mais que a sua traição

Eu nasci para querê-la ainda que se vá

Mulher de ninguém, mulher de todos, mulher que mata

Mulher que dói, mulher que entrega e te arrebata

Mulher tão cara, mulher ingrata

Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá... descarada

Mulher de ninguém, mulher de todos, mulher que mata

Mulher que dói, mulher que entrega e te arrebata

Mulher tão cara, mulher ingrata

Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá

Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá


	2. Um pouco sobre mim

**A Descarada**

**Cap 01 – Um pouco sobre mim**

Eu sempre fui do tipo de pessoa que queria mais da vida. Muito mais do que aquele mundinho de simplicidade e humildade que me cercava. Odeio aquele conceito idiota de que temos que ser felizes com o que Deus manda, e que o dinheiro não trás felicidade. Sinceramente, aquele que inventou isso, com certeza, não conhecia a loja certa. Eu estava destinada a mais, sempre soube. Não era à toa que meu pai sempre me chamou de sua estrela. Eu sempre fui a sua estrela, e não tiro a razão dele de se mandar assim que pôde. Ele, como eu, queria algo mais da vida do que aquela coisa sem graça que minha mãe queria oferecer. Estudei em escolas particulares. Caras. Sempre vendo a vida dos meus sonhos na minha frente. Roupas de marca; motoristas; mansões. Tudo aquilo passava na minha frente como uma afronta silenciosa.

Naquele meio, eu só tinha uma amiga: Bella Swan. A outra rejeitada. Não por ser pobre como eu. Ela era rica. Realmente rica. Seu pai, Charlie Swan, era dono de uma empresa de computação que fazia concorrência direta com a Microsoft, estando entre os 100 mais ricos do mundo. O que fazia Bella uma das rejeitadas? Ela não era linda como eu. Eu tinha longos cabelos negros como a noite que contrastavam lindamente com minha pele branca e meus olhos cor de chumbo. Bella não era feia, mas a combinação dos cabelos e olhos castanhos a tornavam... comum... sem sal.

Bella era o que podia chamar de pessoa com a vida errada. Eu deveria ter aquela vida de princesa – carros, jóias, roupas – e não aquela sem graça com espírito de pobre. Aquela mania de querer dar uma de Madre Teresa me enchia; mas ela tinha os contatos certos para me fazer crescer, então, eu tinha o dever moral de aguentar seus devaneios quase infantis, enquanto ela admirava minha beleza.

Ela tinha um namorado virtual. Edward Cullen. O epítome da perfeição. Lindo, rico, educado. O príncipe encantado de qualquer mulher. Eu a via se derreter a cada e-mail que trocavam, a cada conversa virtual. Era notório que ele era muito mais que aquele gentleman que se mostrava ser. Precisava apenas do empurrãozinho certo para se tornar o homem perfeito, mas eu sabia que, se dependesse de Bella, ele seria para sempre aquele príncipe encantado sem sal e sem pegada, o que era realmente muito triste, mas, bem, era assim que ela gostava dele... eu não poderia fazer nada. O que ainda era completamente absurdo era a castidade do namoro. Nunca haviam se visto pessoalmente; apenas trocado algumas fotos pela internet. Estavam se preparando para o primeiro encontro agora, pois ele e um amigo, um tal de Emmett, estavam de mudança para Chicago. Edward era um arquiteto e Emmett, um médico. Eles dividiriam apartamento por algum tempo, assim como faziam desde a faculdade. E eu, sinceramente, torcia para que ele fosse mais homem que o príncipe encantado da foto.

A primeira vez que o vi pessoalmente, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por meu corpo. Alto, forte, parecia dominar o mundo, olhos vivos e penetrantes. Exatamente o meu tipo. Eu havia finalmente encontrado o cara perfeito. Agora precisava apenas fazê-lo ver que eu era a mulher perfeita para o homem perfeito.

...

Os dias de convivência com Emmett não poderiam ser mais perfeitos. Ele era exatamente a realização de um sonho, e não foi difícil me deixar envolver por ele como nunca fiz antes. Era como minha mais louca fantasia se tornando realidade. Ele era educado, meigo, gentil, e ao mesmo tempo, quente. Seus toques me provocavam sensações que eu não fazia ideia de que eram possíveis de serem sentidas, e, pela primeira vez, me senti realmente feliz com a presença de Bella e Edward. Eles permaneciam naquele namoro morno, e por alguns momentos, eu não podia deixar de sentir pena dele. Pena pela vida morna que ele iria ter ao lado de Bella. Pena por ele não sentir o que sinto com Emmett, mesmo sem nunca termos nos tocado intimamente, muito por isso, não me importava com alguns olhares levemente mais salientes dele para mim. Eu conseguia entender. Ele via o que não iria ter ao lado de Bella.

Mas a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era ver... ver e sonhar com o que nunca seria dele.

Porque eu não precisaria dele

Não com Emmett e seu dinheiro ao meu lado.


	3. Um sonho quase se tornando realidade

**A Descarada Cap 02 **

**Um sonho quase se tornando realidade**

Cada vez mais tinha certeza que havia feito a escolha certa. Emmett era tudo e mais um pouco que sonhei para mim, e Deus, ele havia sido o primeiro que realmente me tentava a me entregar. Seus toques e seus beijos me enlouqueciam completamente, me fazendo querer apenas mais e mais... Apenas ansiando pelo momento que seria Juliana MaCarty, esposa do ortopedista Emmett MaCarty.

Emmett e Edward dividiam uma cobertura num luxuoso prédio de Chicago, e, aquele era, no momento, meu lugar favorito de toda a cidade. A vista daquele lugar era espetacular, e Emmett e eu costumávamos passar horas maravilhosas ali, sentados, nos sentindo... simplesmente aproveitando a presença do outro. Sinceramente, eu não podia estar mais feliz, porque, finalmente, tudo mostrava que havia encontrado o cara certo pra mim... o cara que me tiraria da vida de merda que eu levava. Sério, algumas vezes eu me apavorava com minha sorte, afinal, Emmett era praticamente uma loteria, nos moldes exatos do homem que eu idealizava para mim.

Estávamos mais uma vez naquele lugar que eu poderia considerar como meu céu. Eu, Emmett e nada mais... Parecia um sonho ter alguns momentos de paz em meio ao caos que estava minha vida. Graças a Emm eu havia realmente me aproximado de Bella, e, agora, conseguia gostar um pouco dela; apesar de não ser realmente a amiga que ela considera, pelo menos eu conseguia suportá-la.

Sentado de modo desleixado, mas muito sexy, Emmett me olhava com suas pálpebras baixadas, um olhar erótico que conseguia me deixar quente e agitada. Apesar de querê-lo muito, eu ainda não estava preparada para nada muito passional, pois tinha primeiro de pensar no que aquilo poderia acarretar em minha tentativa de vencer na vida e conseguir algo melhor. Se Emmett fosse daqueles que estavam atrás apenas de uma "transa rápida", não ia servir para mim, a não ser que eu o preparasse, que soubesse como fazer para ter aquele deus grego para mim, um homem perfeito que faria com que eu alcançasse tudo o que eu almejava: paixão, status, dinheiro e ascenção.

Emmett sorriu sexy para mim. Eu percebia muito bem o olhar de predador em seu rosto lindo.

- Querido, o que pretende fazer hoje?

Caminhei até ele, tentando manter uma postura sexy e decidida, apesar de que, no momento, minha única vontade era de me entregar completamente a ele, mas, ser fundamental que ele permanecesse interessado em mim, agora que eu estava realmente perto de conseguir absolutamente tudo o que eu queria.

- O que pretendo? Pretendo te levar a uma viagem rumo ao Nirvana. Conhece esse lugar? - Emmett sorriu sedutor enquanto disse; sua voz rouca parecia percorrer cada uma de minhas vértebras e arrepiar todos os meus pelos.

Eu percebia muito bem o que ele queria. E era o mesmo que eu queria também.

- Não. O que é o Nirvana? - respondi, fingindo não ter entendido.

Ele me olhou daquele modo sensual e matador que me derretia toda, quase me fazendo perder a cabeça.

- Nirvana é uma espécie de paraíso... um paraíso aonde eu posso te levar.

Quase hipnotizada pelas palavras dele, fiquei parada de pé onde estava, e senti as mãos fortes dele envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando para perto.

- Nirvana, para os Budistas, também é um estado de libertação do sofrimento. E você me faz passar um sofrimento quase constante... - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e senti o hálito de menta quente, doce e delicioso que ele exalava; e depois ele deslizou a língua úmida e macia pela minha orelha, e a sensação foi tão gostosa que eu me senti zonza; o corpo dele pressionado ao meu era grande e forte, másculo e cheio de uma energia vital atordoante, energia essa que me enlouquecia.

- Emm... eu... eu não sei se quero...

- Shiii - ele disse, encostando dois dedos longos e fortes em meus lábios. Tive desejo de abocanhá-los, sugá-los e mordê-los, e meu corpo umedeceu com a ideia.

Não resisti à tentação e envolvi seus dedos em meus lábios, sugando-os como se fossem um pirulito delicioso e o ouvi gemer em resposta ao estímulo.

Na mesma hora, também, senti o resultado do que aquela sucção causava nele. Seus quadris se apertaram contra os meus, e um volume rijo comprimido em suas calças roçava em mim de maneira lenta e sensual.

- Ju... Você me mata assim, sabia? - ele encostou seus lábios em meu ouvido de novo e murmurou - Você é tão sedutora que poderia tentar até o Papa...

Eu ri baixinho, colocando e retirando aqueles longos dedos de minha boca, olhando-o intensamente, até retirá-los completamente, dando um beijo na palma de sua mão

- É você quem me tenta... com seus toques e seus olhares

- Mesmo, meu doce? Tento mesmo? - ele pegou a minha perna e a ergueu, fazendo com que ela ficasse enganchada em seu quadril. Isso me fez arfar.

Aquela posição deixava em contato nossas virilhas, e o roçar daquela poderosa ereção pulsante em meu sexo que doía de desejo era quase o bastante para me fazer sair do sério. Mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas. Seria capaz de resistir a ele?

O roçar gerava uma espécie de corrente elétrica pelo encontro de nossos sexos. Mordi meu lábio inferior segurando um gemido que teimava em querer sair; apoiei-me em seu corpo, sentindo seu calor envolvente

- Emm, você vai acabar me fazendo perder a cabeça

- Bem, querida... Essa sempre foi a minha intenção.. - ele disse com um sorriso diabólico antes de descer seu rosto até o meu. Seus lábios roçaram suavemente os meus, então ele segurou meu lábio inferior e o mordicou. Por trás de seus dentes, sua língua dançou no meu lábio preso, e eu perdi a força da perna que me apoiava. Para eu não cair, Emmett teve que me enlaçar em seus braços fortes, e aquilo só aumentou meu desejo, me levando quase à loucura. Em minha mente piscavam luzes de advertência, mas eu estava tão envolvida que não queria... não podia dar atenção a elas.

As luzes de alerta pareciam cada vez mais fortes, na medida em que o roçar ficava mais intenso e, por mais que tentasse segurar, deixava escapar alguns gemidos baixos. Meu corpo estava completamente mole e apoiado no corpo dele, fazendo com que eu o sentisse por inteiro.

Eu mal pude suportar quando Emmett se virou e me apoiou no sofá, seu corpo pesado sobre o meu, seus quadris pedindo mais espaço entre minhas coxas.

- Não, Emm... - eu sussurrei, depois soltei um suspiro de prazer.

- Shiii gatinha... - ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, para logo descer sua boca por meu pescoço. Quando percebi, ele tinha aberto minha blusa. Eu não usava suitã, e meus seios estavam livres para seus olhos e mãos. Ele parecia deleitado com a visão, e o calor dos olhos dele fez com que meus mamilos enrijecessem. Os lábios desceram pelo colo e então eu gemi deliciada. Não, definitivamente não conseguiria me controlar. Emmtt lambeu meu mamilo delicadamente, para então mordiscá-lo, mas então ele o sugou para o calor molhado de sua boca e passou a chupá-lo com ânsia. Eu senti como se tivesse um gancho que me puxava pelo interior de meu ventre. Gritei roucamente de prazer.

- Adoro ouvir os sons que indicam seu prazer... - ele grunhiu em minha carne molhada e inflamada.

As mãos dele, que antes passeavam erráticas por meu corpo, agora descendo um pouco mais, até chegar no cós da minha calça, abrindo o botão

- Emm... pare... - sussurrei com a voz rouca, cheia de desejo, e que não convencia nem a mim mesma.

- Você quer... Tanto quanto eu quero - sua boca parecia faminta, devorando meus seios e levando tudo o que havia de racional dentro de mim com ela.

Num ato de rendição, eu envolvi ambas as minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura estreita e musculosa e o apertei entre elas. Emmett grunhiu e seus quadris começaram a dançar para frente e para trás, lentamente, roçando seu membro rijo em meu sexo quente, pulsante e, agora eu tinha certeza, muito úmido. Mas ele separou as minhas pernas e disse:

- Como eu te prometi, pequenina... vou te levar ao Nirvana...

Conseguia sentir o roçar firme e intenso, que imitava o que ele faria se não houvessem as barreiras das roupas. Meus braços deram a volta no corpo de Emm, prendendo-o a mim, e arranhando-o por fora do tecido da camisa

- Por favor, pare de me tentar.

Mais uma vez ele me deu um sorriso diabólico.

- Parar de te tentar? E é isso que estou fazendo? - ele sussurrou, gemendo quando sentiu a sensação de minhas unhas. - Bem, minha querida, essa é minha intenção, sim... Quero te enlouquecer... quero te deixar tão sedenta por mim que a única coisa que pense é em me aceitar em sua cama... - ele foi descendo mais, e misturava às suas palavras beijos sobre minhas costelas, meu estômago liso, meu umbigo, me fazendo quase pirar de verdade. - Que a única coisa que queira é ser minha... somente minha e de mais ninguém... eternamente minha...

Por fim, seus lábios chegaram ao cós de meus jeans abertos. Nesse momento, eu não conseguia pensar, nem mesmo respirar direito. Eu só queria ceder a todas às suas vontades e desejos, e às demandas de meu corpo também.

Senti suas mãos percorrerem a lateral do meu jeans, deslizando-o ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios desciam mais e mais pela minha virilha, até chegar ao meus sexo, enlouquecendo-me.

Os lábios cheios e firmes de encontro com minha carne pulsante era algo inenarrável e enlouquecedor. Eu só conseguia pensar em mais e mais e, muito mais rápido do que poderia perceber, havia prendido minhas mãos em sua cabeça, forçando-o a me dar mais

Ele riu de forma ofegante sobre minha carne pulsante, quente e úmida, me arrepiando inteira.

- Isso, querida, assim... - sussurrou. - Assim que eu quero...

Eu choraminguei de desejo, e ele, então, abriu mais minhas coxas para ele, me deixando corada com uma certa timidez, estando tão aberta e vulnerável. Ele me olhava com um olhar tão lascivo que me fazia querer ergueu meus quadris ao encontro do rosto dele. Mas não precisei fazer isso. Lentamente, matando-me de expectativa e ansiosidade, ele desceu novamente seus lábios. Sua língua desceu entre meus lábios, para me penetrar com ela. Eu tive que arquear meu corpo de prazer e gritar rouca de prazer.

Ele fez um som deliciado.

- Ju... Deus, seu gosto... é tão bom, tão delicioso... Eu podia apenas imaginar, mas a realidade supera todas as expectativas...

Ele afundou mais vezes sua língua em mim, fazendo com que a cada vez eu ficasse mais molhada por ele, e ele recebia o mel grosso e quente e sua língua com um prazer e desejo devotados. Seus dentes brancos se cravaram suavemente na carne macia de meu monte de vênus, para logo sua língua descer e tocar meu clitóris que, àquela altura, estava rijo e pulsante. Eu gritei e agarrei seus cabelos com força. Tinha certeza que o tinha machucado, mas ele pareceu não ligar, apenas soltar um grunhido de aprovação. A língua forte e macia passou a dançar agilmente sobre a ponta excitada do meu clitóris, e eu sentia um prazer fenomenal com aquilo. Sabia, eu iria enlouquecer antes que ele conseguisse seu intento.

Senti a língua serpentear agilmente em meu interior e minhas mãos apertaram sua cabeça mais firmemente contra meu corpo. Eu iria enlouquecer, explodir, ou os dois, mas, em um dado momento, senti como se meu corpo estivesse se desfazendo em milhares de pequenos pedaços de luz e cor.

Ondas de prazer passavam pelo meu corpo conforme a língua afoita de Emmett tentava meu interior e seus lábios sugavam meu clitóris, me fazendo tombar ofegante e completamente sem domínio de meu corpo no sofá amplo e confortável

Senti o corpo de Emm se movendo, subindo um pouco, até seus lábios alcançarem os meus, fazendo-me sentir meu sabor em seus lábios, retirando qualquer vestígio de consciência que ainda existisse em mim

Ele sorriu num misto de desejo, malicia e ternura que era irresistível. Eu me sentia mole, deliciada, extasiada. Jamais eu sentira maior prazer em minha vida.

- Era isso o que eu queria... Fazer você ter o melhor orgasmo que com certeza você já sentiu - ele disse presunçoso, me fazendo rir.

Aquilo era uma provocação? Ele queria me tentar a provar que eu também poderia fazê-lo perder o controle completamente?

- Ah, é? Meu querido, você não perde por esperar...

Naquele momento eu não estava ligando para mais nada: futuro, grana, status. Eu queria apenas oferecer a ele o mesmo prazer que ele tinha me oferecido. Empurrei seu peito até que ele me libertasse, então, sensualmente me deitei sobre o tapete. Os olhos dele me fitavam com uma mistura de luxúria, expectativa e selvageria, suas narinas fremindo com o delicioso cheiro almiscarado de minha excitação, que ainda pairava no ar próximo a nós.

- Vem, aqui, Emm...

Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Eu sorri com satisfação e malícia enquanto abria as calças dele e liberava um membro que, para meu assombro, era imenso. O maior que eu já vira. Grande, e grosso, e ereto e imponente. Pulsante, rico em veias e rijo e quente. Delicioso de se ver... de tocar... e com certeza, de provar.

Segurei meus seios, massageando um contra o outro com um olhar que devia ser... safado. Vi os olhos dele se apertarem e sua respiração ficar ofegante.

- Vem para mais perto... Aqui...

Ele engatinhou sobre meu corpo até estava ajoelhado quase sobre meus seios, os joelhos pressionando o macio tapete entre meus seios e braços. Eroticamente, eu segurei aquele membro digno de um dos mais bem dotados, colocando-o entre meus seios, abrigando-o na maciez e calor deles. Emmett gemeu e arqueou o corpo. Eu apertava meus seios contra o caule grosso daquela ereção, então, ergui um pouco a cabeça e lambi delicadamente a ponta do membro, para logo abocanhar a coroa e passar a sugá-la e fazer movimentos circulares com minha língua. A cabeça de Emmett foi para trás enquanto ele soltava um grito grave, seus poderosos músculos fazendo nós.

- Siiiimmm! - ele grunhiu, arfando.

Eu estava certa. Seu gosto era delicioso. Divino. Puro homem.

O sabor único, másculo e especial de Emmett tomou meus sentidos, fazendo-me sugá-lo com desejo e vontade, contornando com a língua a proeminente extremidade e pressionando meus seios para acomodá-lo e estimulá-lo. As mãos dele foram para o encosto do sofá para gerar algum tipo de apoio ao seu corpo, para que ele não caísse sob o meu, me mostrando o quão descontrolado ele estava.

Eu estava no céu. Não apenas por sentir o divino gosto, textura, forma de Emmett em minha boca. Também por saber que dava a ele o mesmo prazer que ele tinha me dado. Era uma sensação de poder maravilhosa, saber que era a mim que ele desejava, que era por mim que aquela imponente coluna de carne quente coberta de veludo se enrijecia e liberava líquido pré-seminal.

De repente, a porta da sala se abriu e eu arregalei meus olhos. Quando os ergui, quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

De pé ali, com aparência estarrecida, olhando para nós, ou melhor, nos encarando, paralisado, estava Edward, que parecia quase não acreditar no que via. Ele olhava assustado para a situação que acontecia no tapete de seu apartamento com olhos arregalados quase saindo das órbitas, mas o olhar dele também era visivelmente ganancioso. Sentindo as minhas bochechas corarem, mais quentes do que nunca, parei de sugar Emmett na mesma hora, fechando os olhos.

- Porra, Eddie, não tinha uma hora melhor para chegar? - Emmett rugiu, gritando.

Parecendo se recompor, Edward olhou fixamente para o amigo.

- Ora, Emm, existem lugares melhores para fazer isso se não quer ser visto. O seu quarto, por exemplo. Mas sei que você adora se exibir. E não se esqueça, é meu apartamento, posso entrar na hora que eu quiser.

Eu estava mais envergonhada do que jamais tinha estado, afinal estava praticamente despida na frente do noivo da quase amiga que tinha plena noção que já havia feito o comparativo entre as duas

- Porra, Eddie! Dá pra pelo menos virar pro outro lado? - Emmett disse completamente irado, afinal, Edward estava estático onde estava, de pé, nos observando; não pude ver se Emm viu o brilho da cobiça em seus olhos, mas, eu vi.

Edward se virou e foi até o quarto dele, enquanto eu tentava fechar os botões da minha camisa. A expressão no rosto de Emm não era das melhores; afinal, Edward havia literalmente acabado com nossa brincadeira.

- Ju... por favor, não me deixa assim... Vamos terminar essa tortura de uma vez

Eu o empurrei e levantei, ajeitando minha calça e pegando minha sandália, que estava em algum lugar do apartamento.

- O que o Edward quiz dizer com "é meu apartamento"?

A decepção e raiva de Emm era evidente, e ele se jogou sentado no tapete, fechando o zíper da calça, dando um suspiro irritado e apoiando a cabeça no sofá - O apartamento é dele, e porra, ele tá certo.. a gente não devia estar na sala.

Sentei no sofá, calçando as sandálias um tanto quanto irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada; afinal, Edward havia nos parado antes que as coisas se tornassem mais sérias e definitivas. Incrivelmente, seu resmungo não saia de minha cabeça... se aquele apartamento não era de Emmett... todo o restante também poderia não ser. Eu tinha que descobrir tudo, e rápido.

Sai do apartamento com a mente fervilhando de perguntas, e não esperei que Emmett me seguisse. Na verdade, a única coisa que queria naquele momento era um pouco de espaço para pensar. Parei num parque perto da casa de Bella, e permiti que as ideias vagassem livremente por minha cabeça.

_O que eu iria fazer?_

_Como descobrir se Emmett é realmente rico sem estragar meus planos?_

_O que fazer se ele for... pobre?_

Todas as possibilidades que me vinham na cabeça pareciam joguetes do destino para me prejudicar, mas, antes de me desesperar, precisava chegar a uma conclusão. Precisava descobrir a verdade, e apenas Bella poderia me falar tudo o que precisava saber.

...

A mansão Swan parecia mais imponente ainda hoje, afinal, era o momento de descobrir a verdade. Fui até o quarto de Bella, que, como sempre, estava entretida em com um romance histórico, parando apenas para me recepcionar.

- Bella... eu preciso saber de uma coisa – meu tom estava levemente tremulo, despertando rapidamente a atenção de Bella, que veio até mim, abraçando-me.

- Ju.. amiga, respira. O que houve... senta e me conta

- Bells... o Emm... é rico? – Perguntei entre lágrimas pelo sonho que estava desmoronando ao meu redor. Sabia que se Emmett fosse uma fraude de verdade, eu provavelmente perderia todas as minhas chances de encontrar alguém tão perfeito assim

- Rico? – Ela parecia confusa ao meu desespero, afinal, dinheiro para ela não era importante. Ricos assim como ela tem a tendência a serem "altruístas" e "não se importarem com o dinheiro", mas, na prática, nenhum deles se casa com empregadas, secretárias ou qualquer coisa assim... só com alguém da mesma classe

- Eu.. preciso saber... se ele me enganou

Ela me consolou e secou minhas lágrimas, apoiando minha cabeça em seu colo, tentando me acalmar um pouco – Mas, isso é importante? Você não o ama Ju?

- Bells, você não entende? Se ele me enganou, eu não vou conseguir confiar nele... Ainda mais em um assunto assim – levantei meu rosto, sendo o mais sincera que poderia ser. – Eu confiei nele, abri meu coração, e Deus, quase me entreguei a ele... E ele me engana? Não! Eu preciso saber!

Ela respirou fundo, meio que medindo as palavras

- Ju... Emm não é rico... Ele é um médico, sim, com um futuro super promissor, mas... É só.

- Então, os carros, o apartamento...

- Edward e Emmett são amigos a muito tempo e Edward costuma emprestar essas coisas para ele.

Definitivamente, senti como se um caminhão estivesse passando por meu corpo.

_Pobre_.

Emmeett era pobre.

Emmett era proibido para mim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hey People

Jully tá simplesmente decepcionada, mas, também, imaginem, destruíram os sonhos dela de arrumar um marido lindo, rico e completamente sexy.

Agora, o que me preocupa é, quando ela achar um novo milionário lindo dando sopa, ou seja... quem tiver o seu que segure, porque Jully tá no mercado novamente

Antes de ir, preciso deixar meu beijo de muitíssimo obrigada a Ana Christie que me ajudou a escrever esse cap ( e sem ela, ele não teria saído) a Hypia que betou e a Juru, que é minha inspiração para uma Jully Spencer perfeita

Bjus e até mais

Beka

* * *

**N/B:**

Beka, primeiro de tudo, amei ler isto antes de postar! Tá... Tensamente _saboroso_.

A situação sua com a AC deve ter sido bem parecida com a minha revisando isto aqui.

Tá super bem escrito; e, minha opinião sincera: se esse tipo de cena que você descreveu não for escrita direito fica horrível pra ler, e o capítulo ficou ótimo.

Eu achei simplesmente sem preço o Edward aparecendo no apartamento e flagrando os dois – junte a coisa toda que tava acontecendo antes e essa quebrada no clima, e tá feito uma atualização incrível!

Curiosa pra ler mais disso aqui.

xoxo

Hypia


	4. Novos Planos

**Cap 03 - Novos Planos**

* * *

Decepcionada

Essa é a palavra que descreve como me sinto

Depois que Bella me falou que Emmett e pobre, me sentia absurdamente decepcionada... com absolutamente tudo... pela primeira vez em muito tempo chorei e incrivelmente, Bella me consolou e me fez companhia enquanto vertia todas as lágrimas de frustação. Por muito pouco não cometi a maior besteira de minha vida, mas, agora, sabia da verdade e com isso, sabia que tinha de me afastar dele.

Ali, encolhida na confortável cama do quarto de hospedes da mansão dos Swan me lembrei de meu pai e agarrei o pingente em forma de volante que ele havia me dado pouco antes de se casar novamente e seguir seu caminho. Henrique teve mais sorte que eu, com certeza, pois havia deixado o contar moedas em que vivamos para se casar com uma milionária. Em hipótese alguma sentia raiva ou revolta, porque ele sempre foi o único que realmente me entendeu e com ele aprendi uma das lições mais valiosas: não existe felicidade sem dinheiro e não o condenava por ter ido atrás de sua felicidade com todas as armas que tinha.

Sentia sua falta, pois já faziam dois meses que não entrava em contato com ele; mais exatamente desde que comecei a me envolver com Emmett. Sabia que ele nunca aprovaria que me envolvesse sentimentalmente com ninguém. Sua bonequinha não poderia falhar pensando em romance, mas me preocupei mais comigo que com ele; no entanto, ele sempre esteve certo em guardar suas emoções para mim, assim como eu deveria ter feito. Tinha medo do que ele me diria agora, diante do fracasso, pois sabia muito bem o quão decepcionado ele ficaria ao saber de tudo, mas a saudade e a necessidade de compartilhar meus pensamentos com ele era extremamente forte. Peguei o telefone e contei as oito horas de fuso horário que separavam Chicago de Paris e vi que seria dia para ele, finalmente ligando.

- Pai... – minha voz parecia ridicularmente fraca e rouca, como se estivesse doente, mostrando para ele imediatamente todo o meu descontrole – eu preciso falar com você...

- Ju? Bonequinha... o que houve? Porque está triste? – Sua melodiosa voz encheu meus sentidos, como uma caricia e imediatamente me senti amparada pelo homem que mais amava no mundo.

- Fiz uma besteira... me perdoe... eu fiz tudo errado! Deveria ter te ouvido e não me envolvido com ninguém – Sentia-me a beira das lágrimas novamente. Meu único desejo naquele momento era abraça-lo e sentir seu calor junto a mim, como tantas outras vezes havia sentido, juntamente com seus afagos – Me apaixonei pai... me deixei levar por um sentimento estúpido...

- Meu bem, calma. Conte-me o que ele tem. Preciso saber se vale a pena lhe entregar meu tesouro

Eu não podia falar simplesmente que havia me apaixonado por um homem pobre. Não tinha coragem. Em silêncio, refleti sobre minhas opções e como explicaria a ele. Engoli todo o temor que pudesse ter e comecei a falar.

- É uma longa história pai. Achei que Emmett fosse rico, e me aproximei dele, mas, descobri que o dinheiro, o apartamento, os carros... tudo é de Edward, o amigo dele... Pai, eu não sei o que fazer agora...

Houve um instante de silêncio e por um momento cheguei a pensar que ele me rejeitaria ao ver o quão estúpida fui

- O quão rico é esse Edward? – ele me perguntou sério e sem rodeios – pertence a qual família?

- Muito rico. A família dele é de empresários do Texas e ele é a ovelha negra. O cara ultra urbano, arquiteto recém formado brilhante que não quer saber de mexer com o dinheiro dos pais. Ele está noivo agora da Bella – Meu pai ficou em silêncio novamente, deixando-me tensa – Pai? Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, estou aqui. Jully minha filha, acho que não preciso lhe dizer o que deve fazer não é? – ele disse sério – Esperava muito mais de você, mas não se pode lamentar os erros cometidos. Agora o negócio é concertá-los e seguir em frente.

Compreendia o que ele estava falando. Havia um homem no meu padrão e eu estava preocupada com sentimentalismos – Eu não vou te decepcionar pai. Nunca mais

...

O restante do tempo que passei com os Swan foi para aprender um pouco mais sobre Edward Cullen. Apesar da proximidade com Bella e Emmett, evitava muito contato com Edward para que não houvessem problemas quanto a ciúme , pois percebia muito bem toda a luxuria contida naqueles olhos verdes. A reconhecia claramente; era semelhante a de Emmett e desde o inicio de minha adolescência era assim e por isso, a pureza de meu corpo era tão essencial, pois me valorizava num meio de aparências, e foi nesse meio que minha escalada começou.

* * *

**N/A: Olá Pessoal**

**Espero que não receba pedradas pela demora... apesar de que, nessa semana, esse é o segundo up meu que vai pro ar. Tudo indica que agora, a frequência das atualizações volte a ser a mesma de antes, mas não posso prometer nada.**

**Essa relação de Jully e Henrique Spencer é no mínimo intrigante e fiquem de olho nele rs ele realmente é uma chave importante de toda a fic**

**Um beijo e as fotos deles estão no meu álbum rs links no profile**

**Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews  
**

**Beka**


End file.
